


Tell Me About Yourself

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: The Childhood AdaGinko Collection [1]
Category: Mushishi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Cuddles, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Set around the same time as “A Quiet Childhood”, Slow Burn, Slow Burn AdaGinko, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: Adashino wants to know all there is to know about his new friend.But sometimes, things are better left unknown.
Relationships: Adashino & Ginko (Mushishi), Adashino/Ginko (Mushishi)
Series: The Childhood AdaGinko Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926481
Kudos: 4





	Tell Me About Yourself

_Sitting in silence—_  
  


_(Just sitting and doing nothing while staring into a distance with Ginko.)  
  
_

  
  


Sitting in silence and doing nothing but staring into space, sitting beside a quiet white haired kid who never answered questions truthfully or elaborated anything.   
  


  
Sitting in silence with Ginko when he had to talk and speak to him— 

This, was something that Adashino couldn’t stand.

  
So, he broke the silence.   
  


  
  
  


“Why’re you’re always alone?”   
  


  
  
  
He bit his lip to suppress a loud sigh as the white haired boy shrugged quietly without turning to even face him.

“I don’t know,” Ginko muttered. “It’s just the way it is, I guess..” 

  
Adashino grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms. _So much for a answer.._ He hated this side of Ginko. The side that never elaborated anything he said. The side that made him so confusing, the side that made him so secretive— so lonely.   
  


  
  
  


So, Adashino being Adashino, tried again. 

“How come your hair’s always covering that side of your face?”   
  


  
  


This time, he got a short: “It grows that way.” in response.   
  
  
  


_At least that sounds believable._ Adashino ran his fingers through his messy brown hair in his desperate frustration, racking his brain as he searched for something else to ask Ginko. His eyes darted around, analyzing the adolescent who sat beside him, searching his body before finally landing on his feet.

  
  


  
“Hey,” Adashino muttered softly, frowning as Ginko whipped around, white hair swishing in the wind and head tilted as he blinked confusedly at him.

“Yeah?” Ginko hummed softly, letting his body slowly pull itself towards Adashino’s before leaning against the taller adolescent’s shoulder.  
  


  
  
  


Used to the soft contact, Adashino dismissed it, his attention still on Ginko’s feet. “Have you wrapped your feet yet?”   
  


  
  


  
“A bird flew away with the wrapping.”   
  


  
  


Adashino bristled, his hair practically standing on end as if he were an angered cat. “Do you really expect me to believe that?!” He yelled at Ginko who merely shrugged at him and turned away to stare out at the lake beside them from where they sat on the rocks. “A bird couldn’t possibly lift two whole rolls of wrapping!” Adashino scowled. He hadn’t missed the way Ginko’s had begun to quiver as he stared at him, single eye as teal and indifferent as ever. “What do you take me for?” He yelled at Ginko as the white haired adolescent continued to stare calmly at him, unblinking. “An idiot?!”   
  


  
  
  


Ginko swallowed a giggle that threatened to escape and pursed his trembling lips, shaking his head slowly. “No,” he murmured softly, all traces of laughter erased from his tone. “I don’t.”   
  


  
  


Adashino groaned and gritted his teeth, glaring angrily at the white haired adolescent. “Then what is it?!”   
  


  
“What is what?” Ginko replied, hiding a small smirk behind the torn sleeve of his yukata as Adashino began to hit his forehead against his palm on exasperation. “I’m afraid that I’m not following you.”   
  


  
“There you go again— with the big words and stupid smirk! A-and with that indifferent attitude and confusing phrases that annoy the hell out of me!”   
  


  
  
Silence.   
  


Then, “Just ignore me then,” 

  
  


Adashino looked down again at the white haired adolescent leaning against his shoulder. His eyebrows shot up as Ginko buried his face in his shoulder. “What?” The taller adolescent’s heart began to thump loudly in his chest. _What’s with this sudden change in attitude?_ Ginko’s tone had lost it’s playful edge, a newer, all too familiar, suffocating tone replacing it. _He’s upset?_ Adashino gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. _Was it something I said?_ Adashino tried to find where he went wrong, wracking his mind for his mistake, his heart thumping faster and faster. _What did I do.. why is he upset?! Hey wait— why the hell am I worried about him?!_  
  


  
“Just ignore me,” Ginko’s voice whispered, muffled by his haori, softly,“if I annoy you so much.”   
  


  
  


Adashino’s mouth hung open, words forming and dissolving rapidly as he tried to form the sentences, failing miserably as his tongue tripped him. He hadn’t meant it that way and he surely hadn’t meant to hurt Ginko’s feelings if he had. He reached around the white haired adolescent and wrapped his arm around him, offering him a silent apology. They say for a bit together, Ginko quivering slightly with silent anger and Adashino doing his best to find a way to apologize to his newfound friend.   
  
  


  
Deciding that there was no other way that he could word his thoughts, the taller adolescent settled on the only way he could clearly get his message across. After all, he knew that Ginko didn’t require much flattery, nor did he like flowery language. He just wanted people to be honest with him, so that’s what Adashino would do to make him feel better. “Hey Ginko,” the taller adolescent sighed, peeking over from under his arm where Ginko was nestled.   
  


  
  


Sighing upon receiving no reply, Adashino nudged Ginko with his forehead, earning a soft grunt from the white haired adolescent and a slight shake of the head. The taller latter snorted and nuzzled Ginko again, “Hey, one eyed bastard,” 

  
  
A grin spread slowly across his face as Ginko slowly lifted his head to look up at him, face neutral, void of all emotion. But Adashino knew better than to trust the calm facade. “I just wanted to— hey, can you stop that?” Adashino trailed off with a yelp and a frown as Ginko butted into his shoulder with his nose, the contact sure to bruise the taller latter’s shoulder. “What the hell was that for?!”   
  


  
Ginko sighed and ceased butting his nose into Adashino’s shoulder, relenting and laying against him again. “That,” he mumbled quietly— so quietly that Adashino had to strain to hear him as the soft breeze nearly drowned his words, “was for being an ass.”

  
“I wasn’t being an ass!” Adashino retorted. “You’re the one who treats me like I’m an idiot!”   
  


  
“No I don’t,” Ginko whispered so that Adashino had to strain to hear him again, “I never meant it that way.”   
  


  
  


Adashino stilled as Ginko shifted behind him, and grabbed his arm, hugging it to his chest and leaning his head back on his arm. The taller latter found his own voice just barely reaching the softness of Ginko’s as he murmured, “I’m sorry...” to his friend and raised a hand to place it in his white head.

  
  
Ginko hummed and closed his eye, letting Adashino’s hand pet and stroke his hair gently, enjoying the feel of those strong and calloused hands that the taller latter possessed. His eye fluttered open as Adashino shifted to wrap both his arms around him, pulling his right arm from his grip and wrapping his around his waist instead, his left arm settled upon his shoulders and hand still in his hair. Perhaps it was because Adashino was aiming to be a doctor or it was unintentional, Ginko didn’t know. But what he did know was that his new friend was going to end up putting him to sleep if this continued. Like a calming anesthetic. Maybe he didn’t notice that he let out a soft yawn, but the next thing Ginko knew, Adashino was leaning his cheek on his head and sighing.   
  
  


  
“Getting sleepy?” The taller latter hummed, and Ginko could hear the grin on his face.   
  


  
  


  
  
  
“Who knows...”   
  


  
“You yawned.”   
  


  
  


  
“It’s your fault, I think..”

Adashino laughed at the other’s words and hugged him tighter, nuzzling his nose into his hair, relishing in the moment.   
  


The two sat in a comfortable silence before, of course, Adashino broke it again.   
  


“Hey,” 

  
  


“Mmm..” 

“What’re we doing?”   
  


Ginko shrugged against Adashino’s arms. “I don’t know,” he whispered honestly. “I’ve never done this before.”   
  


Adashino hummed in reply with a slight nod. “Yeah me either.” He said. His eyes fell downward at the shorter latter in his gold, a genuine smile ghosting over his face before asking, “It’s nice, isn’t it?”   
  


  
“Yeah, you’re warm.”   
  


“Wow, you finally said something honest for once.”   
  


  
  


  
“... no.”   
  


  
  
  


Adashino nodded, “Yes.”   
  


  
  


Ginko shook his head, “No.”   
  


  
“Yes.”   
  


  
  


  
“Shut up, please.” Ginko whispered tiredly. “Just let me enjoy moment..”  
  


Adashino thought for a moment before looking down at Ginko and smiling brightly, a bit too widely and singing, “... No!”


End file.
